rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Haldiren of Lletya
Biography Early Life and Departure from the West Reinled was born in the middle of the fourth age, a young elf in a long line of elves, decended from Baxtorians army. Reinled was a typical elven rebel, traveling around the forest, always searching for a safe palce of residents, but that was tough, with the Iorwerth clan always on their heels. Reinled was high ranking guard, armed with pike and with sword, who was the son of another guard, and an elf from the clan who specialized in singing crystal. He worked hard for himself, trying to improve his life as well as those around him. Years passed, and late in the fourth age Reinled fell in love, and married. They had a child together, about 260 years before present day, and named him Haldiren. Haldiren was much like Reinled, a smart, kind elf as a child. He grew up slowly, as all elves do, constantly reminded of the war going on, and thus, combat was something that came almost naturally to him. His father was one of the few who still traced his bloodline back to Baxtorian's days in the east, and spared no details when recounting the various tales and stories of the land over the pass to Haldiren. He also never failed to teach the young Haldiren about combat, whether it was with a bow, pike, or longsword, though the latter was not a traditional elven weapon. By the time that 120 years had passed, and the fourth age had come and gone, Haldiren was getting older, and his fathers stories had him itching to go to the east. However, he was too young, and his father bid him to stay longer. Understanding and respectful of his father, Haldiren stayed. He learned under his father for the next many years, learning vital survival skills as he did. By the time that he turned 20, Haldiren was finally feeling ready to leave his home, and his family. He stepped into the pass, and managed to slip past any of the guards or creatures that were there. On his way out, his father had given him a few things. One, was his crystal bow, and the knowledge to recharge it if he ever needed. Two, a pair of robes, dark in color, to conceal his elven clothing as well as some money and some tools. When Haldiren first left the overland pass, he gazed in awe at the massive walls of Ardougne, eventually finding a gate and entering the city. While in Ardougne, he bought some normal clothes with what little money he had, and found work cleaning tables at a local bar. He did this for about three months, until he could afford some food for the road and a horse. He bought the horse, a white stallion with a pure white mane, as well as a few riding lessons. After learning to ride the horse, he set off onto the road once more, unsure of what he was looking for. After a failed ascent of the White Wolf mountain range, he settled down in Catherby for a while, getting a job helping out on a fishing boat so that he could keep the horse fed and a roof over his head at night, boarding with a local merchant. He also learned how to fish on this boat, something that would benefit him greatly later. Eventually, he bought himself and his horse some warmer coverings and headed up the mountain again. This time, however, he was successful. Stepping into Taverly was a bit like being back home for him, the grass green, the people wise and respectful of nature. However, after spending a few months there, he once more remembered why he had left his old home. Thanking the druids there and setting off onto the road again, he traveled around Gielinor for the next few years, and now resides in a small encampment in the north of Falador. He resides there really due to being stuck in the area. Unable to re-enter Taverly without his race being discovered, he couldn't go west, and, he doesn't want to deal with the barbarians on the road to Varrock, since the increased military presence in the eastern side of the continent has made roads the only way to travel. Haldien Personality Haldiren is generally quiet, preferring to take action rather than simple talk, something that is unusual from most elves. He loves travelling, particularly by horseback, as well as the East. He is fascinated by the massive walls and marching garrison's even after spending numerous years in the East, and he rarely gets homesick. However, questions about the conditions of his parents still haunt him, and he occasionally feels extremely guilty for leaving their side, and leaving his people. The fact that he left his people isn't necessarily something that he's ashamed of, but he doesn't like to bring it up with strangers. In fact, he'd rather not reveal he is an elf at all to most strangers, though he isn't too secretive of it. Possesions Haldiren has a decent amount of commodities, things that you would expect from someone who travels often, but he also has some unique items. His weapon of choice is his crystal bow, which has served him well through the years. Often at his hip, however, is an elven shortsword that his father gave him as a departing gift, as well as something to remember him by. He also has an elven amulet, a fine piece of crafting, that his mother made for him, something that he normally hides under his shirt so that nobody is tempted to take it from him. It doesn't have any special properties, but it would be extremely valuable to the common man, and helps to remind him of home every so often. Elven Blood Haldirens elven blood gives him a few qualities unlike humans. For one thing, he ages much slower. One human year equates to about 12 elven years, causing him to look only in the ages of 20-22 even though his real age is somewhere in the vicinity of 256 years old. While very agile, Haldiren is not impossibly agile, i.e., a trained human would still have a fair chance in a fight. He is also strong, but not incredibly so, as his agility in aprt comes from his nimbleness. Being born in Tirannwn, he does worship the goddess Seren, as all elves do. Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Male